Cowboy Bebop: Acid Jazz
by Alcafol
Summary: Takes place right after the end of the series. A strange man comes looking for Spike, and finds nothing but trouble. My first fan fic. Ya know ya want to read it.
1. Bring Me To Life part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Bebop. Though I would be cool if I did. I do own the original characters in this fic though. Does that make me cool?

A gunshot. Explosive, loud, and brief. It's there, and then it's gone. All that is left is echoes and memories. Life is like a gunshot. It burns brightly for a split second, and then it's over. Some gunshots ring louder and brighter than others, but each is significant in its own way. What we choose to do with our lives while we still have the chance is the important part. Will we muffle our gunshot or let it cry out for everyone to hear and see? Will you live life to the fullest, or worry about past mistakes that you let consume everyday of your life? Will you look back or look forward? Sometimes you have no choice.

Bang.

---------------

Jet sat in the darkened cockpit of the Bebop. He had one hand across his stomach and the other stroked his brow as he slouched in his chair. Jet sat in the darkened cockpit of the Bebop and contemplated the possibilities; what could have happened in the future. If only Spike hadn't run off to find his woman. If only Ed had stayed and not left to find her father. If only Faye…

Jet shook his head. It had been four days since Spike left and Faye still refused to leave her room or accept any food. He had walked by her door several times and seen her plate messed over, but no real amounts of food had been eaten. The ship was eerily quite. Dead. Jet had tried to go about things as if nothing was wrong at first. He tended to his bonsais, tried to find bounties, and waited for Spike to return as always. But, reality sank in. Spike wasn't coming back. The Bebop sat in a Mars harbor and collected fines for parking. The damages done to the hull were half-repaired and neither Jet nor Faye had the energy to finish the job. Jet fought back a single tear, but it found its way out and onto his cheek. He quickly wiped it away and leaned forward onto the control panel. 

Faye lay in the fetal position on her bed and stared at the cold, bare wall of her room. She had not moved from that spot in four days, save to eat sparsely and go to the bathroom. She was an empty shell of who she had been. Everything was a duller shade than previously. She saw the world as an evil and uncaring place where no one could find true happiness. The man she loved was gone. He had left her for another woman, one who apparently had something Faye lacked. What could it have been? What was so special about Julia? A single tear rolled down Faye's cheek and onto the large wet spot on her pillow. Was that the last one? Were there any more tears left? Was there a reason to cry anymore?

And so they sat…alone on the Bebop…

-----

Sheets of rain blanketed Shima, the capitol city of Mars. IT began two days ago, and showed no sign of letting up. It was one of those days when no one wanted to go outside. One of those days where you just wanted to stare at the rain from inside and fall asleep to the sound of raindrops hitting your window. Gary felt this way. He took a long drag from his cigarette and cursed as he let the hazy smoke escape his lips and nose. He hated being in the rain, especially on a day like today. A sound startled him and he spun around to find Hiro walking up to him.

"Your lucky I don't shoot first and ask questions later," Gary spat.

Hiro chuckled. "And if I were the target, you'd be dead by now."

"Heh. And then he would have got you when you checked in."

"Yeah, yeah. So we'd both be dead. Any sign of him?"

"Can't see a damn thing in this rain. Even if he did come by, I wouldn't know."

"I hear that," Hiro said as he lit a cigarette. "This is a wild goose chase."

"Yeah," Gary smiled as he blew smoke. "But you don't hear me complaining."

"Nor me. Beats real work."

Something passed across the street, snapping both men out of their lethargy and focusing them on the task at hand.

"What the hell was that?" Hiro asked with a cig in his lips.

"Dunno, but we'd better check it out," Gary said, drawing his pistol.

The two shadowed the figure for a block or so, using the rain to partially conceal them from view. The figure ducked down an alleyway with Hiro and Gary close behind. The alley was littered with trashcans and empty crates from various buildings, all drenched from the rain. All three came to a dead end, with the figure facing the wall. Gary and Hiro approached cautiously and when their guns ready.

"'ey!" Gary nodded. "What're you doin'?"

The figure stood still and continued to look at the wall.

"HEY!" Hiro shouted, raising his pistol to eye level. "My friend asked you a question, now turn around!"

Slowly, the figure turned. It was a young man wearing a hooded trench coat. His head was bent so that his eyes were covered, but stray strands of crimson hair floated around his face. His lips were thin and cold, blank and lifeless. He stood like a man ready to fight, with both arms out slightly away from his body and hunched like some sort of beast. Both Hiro and Gary now had their guns fixed on the stranger, curious as to what his intentions could be. The raindrops seemed to slow as they stood with their gaze fixed on him…and he on them. They could hear their heartbeats. Low at first, but the more they stared the louder it got. The sound grew to a pounding, thumping in their ears. And then it stopped. Suddenly, the stranger straightened up and pulled back his hood. His eyes were narrow and ice blue, while the rest of his head was thin and pointed. His hair would have fallen just below his shoulders if it weren't tied back in a ponytail. He studied the men for a moment, and then his visage changed into a complete opposite. His eyes opened a little more and a goofy, teethy grin crossed his lips.

"I was wondering when you guys were going to notice me," he laughed. "I've been walking in front of that spot for almost thirty minutes."

"Th, that's him!" Hiro said with surprise. "That's the guy. The one we're looking for."

The stranger chuckled. "Yeah, I'm the one. And now you have me. But let's see if you can keep me."

Before either Gary or Hiro knew it, the stranger had dived to one side and was hiding behind some crates. The two men opened fire, taking cover themselves. The stranger only giggled slightly and pulled a grenade from his coat. Rolling it down the alley, he was rewarded with screams of surprise as the flash grenade exploded. With Gary and Hiro momentarily blinded, he ran past them and down the street. In seconds, the two men were out of the alley and chasing the stranger. Bullets whizzed by his head as he turned a corner and pulled a gun from his jacket. As Gary and Hiro followed, they were welcomed by gunfire. Gary took one in the arm, but managed to get a round or two off. The chase took the three men to a bridge overlooking the sea. As they reached the middle of the bridge, the stranger climbed onto the side and waited for the other two to catch up.

"Damn you," Gary huffed as he arrived. All three were breathing deeply, but the stranger seemed to be having fun. 

"C'mon Gary, you're not that old," the stranger laughed.

"Shut up," Gary hissed. "Now get down from there and come with us."

"You're right. I'm am going to come down."

Smirking, the figure took a step back and fell off of the bridge. Gary and Hiro ran to the side to watch him fall, and that's when they found the presents the stranger had left for them. The figure looked up to see the bridge explode a few seconds before he hit the water.

-----

Jet had fallen asleep on the console when the warning signal went off. Someone was coming toward the Bebop. Jet sat up suddenly, not realizing he had been asleep, and looked at the monitors. There was a man limping his way onto the launch deck of the Bebop. He was wearing a trench coat and his hair was matted against his face by the rain. But, with the rain and the old cameras, it was hard to tell exactly who it was. Jet wasn't about to get his hopes up, but he had to find out in person. Hurrying to the hangar, Jet opened the doors just as the stranger limped up. Even with the overcast, the stranger was backlit against the even dimmer lights of the Bebop hangar. Jet casually walked forward, though he tried hard to contain himself from running. As he got closer, his heart caught up to what his head already knew. It wasn't Spike. It was a guy with red hair in a hooded trench coat. 

Jet crossed his arms and frowned slightly. "What do you want?"

"I…have a message for Spike Spiegel," the stranger said.

"Well he's not here."

"I have important information…. pertaining to his quest…"

The stranger fell into Jet's arms, unconscious from the pain. Jet blinked a few times in confusion, and then dragged the stranger inside.


	2. Bring Me To Life part 2

His eyes opened, and it took a second to focus. Where was he? How long had he been out? Had he made it to the Bebop? Slowly, he sat up and looked around. He had been laying on a couch it what appeared to be a living area. It didn't take long to figure out he was on a ship, and a rather shabby one at that. His ankle was wrapped, probably sprained it in the fall. But who wrapped it? After the fall, he remembered nothing. But now, here he was. But where was here?

"Ah, you're awake."

He spun quickly to see a tall man holding a tray with some tea. He had one cybernetic arm, and a nasty scar on his face. 

"Didn't think you'd come around for some time," the man said. "You're a fast healer."

Reaching for his gun, he discovered it was gone.

"Quite an arsenal you had on ya," the man smiled. "But I had to make sure you weren't gonna kill us while we slept."

"How long was I out," he finally managed to say.

"Half a day."

"Where am I?"

The man blinked. "You should know. You came walking up like you owned the place."

Memories flashed through his brain. "The…Bebop?"

"You got it," Jet smirked.

The stranger shook his head. "Spike…Spike Spiegel. Where is he?"

Jet's face went to a sullen look. "He's, he's gone."

"Well then I'll wait for him here."

"HE'S DEAD!" Jet shouted.

The stranger's eyes widened. Spike Spiegel dead? How? Who? How long? Where? How is this true? Thousands of new questions shot through his mind. His mission had failed. Just when things were going his way…no. He would not just quit. There had to be another way.

"Now, who are you?" Jet said flatly.

"Dante. Dante Razeal."

"And why did you want to see Spike?"

"It had to do with the Axiot."

"The what?!" Jet asked, confused.

Dante sat with his fingers intertwined. He looked at the table in front of him as he spoke. "I had information crucial to Spike and his quest to find the Axiot."

"What are you talking about? The only quest Spike was on was to find Julia, and that got him killed, along with her."

Faye had awoken and was making her way to the bathroom when she heard Spike's name. Silently she crept to the doorway and listened while the two spoke.

"Julia's dead too? Then Vicious was victorious. This is not good."

"Vicious died by Spike's hand. And Spike by Vicious'," Jet said. "They're both dead."

Dante nodded slightly. "Then there is still a chance. Both Spike and Vicious knew about the Axiot, but neither knew what I now know."

Jet grabbed Dante roughly by his collar and hauled him up to his face. "What the hell are you talking about? Are you saying that Spike had an alternate motive that he told no one?"

"Exactly," Dante said. "He couldn't tell anyone. He was in deep enough as it was."

Jet tossed Dante back on the couch and folded his arms. "So why are you telling me this now?"

"Knowing about the Axiot is nothing. Knowing what Spike, Vicious, Julia, and I know is what is the dangerous part."

"This doesn't make any sense," Jet snorted. "Spike never even hinted at something like this."

"Shows how much you knew about the guy, huh?" Dante smirked.

Jet turned suddenly and landed a right cross to Dante's jaw. The blow knocked Dante off of the couch and onto the floor behind it. It took him a second to get up and look at Jet.

"Sorry, I guess I forgot," Dante said.

"So now you know about Spike, I guess your job is over and you can go now."

"Yeah," Dante said, looking at the floor. "You're probably right."

He stood and started to leave, gathering his coat and shoes.

Jet led Dante back to the hangar doors and threw him his guns and grenades. "Here," Jet said. "Wouldn't want you to go out there defenseless."

"Thanks," Dante sneered before turning and walking outside. 

Jet watched him go for a moment, and then turned and closed the door behind him. Usually Jet would pursue something like this and never let it die. But some things are better left dead.

Dante looked back at the Bebop as he reached the end of the launching deck. Spike was gone, so did that mean his life had no more meaning? He didn't have anywhere to go. No one he could stay with. And wandering the streets, it would take no time for those guys to catch up with him. But maybe it was for the best. Spike was the only one who could have reached the Axiot undetected. No one would ever suspect a bounty hunter so quickly. Especially one traveling with an ex-ISSP officer…Dante stopped walking and stared back at the Bebop. Spike was gone…but that didn't mean the memory had to die.

Jet had just settled back into his chair when there was a knocking on the hangar doors again. He groaned when he saw Dante on the monitor, smiling and waving.

Jet sighed and hit the intercom. "What do you want now?"

"I want to join your crew," Dante smiled.

"I have no crew. Now beat it!"

Dante stopped and stared at the camera. "Look. Spike knew as much as I did about this thing, and he trusted you enough to travel with you. Now I am asking you to trust me so that I can finish what he started. Think of it as honoring his name."

There was a long pause. Dante was about to give up and go when the doors opened. Flashing a victory sign, he hurried on board and made his way to the living area. Jet walked in seconds after him and plopped down onto the couch, lighting a cigarette. Watching Dante for a moment, Jet blew smoke and then motioned toward the young man. 

"I'm giving you one chance," Jet said. "And that's all you're getting. If I don't see results, I'm ditching your ass, got it?"

"Believe me," Dante smiled. "You won't be disappointed. Now then, how soon can we leave?"

"As soon as the ship is repaired."

"Great! Let's get started."

"What makes you think I'm going to just help you without even knowing you?" Jet smirked. "It took Spike quite some time to earn my trust."

"So I'm on my own? I don't even know where to begin."

Jet looked past Dante toward the hall. He thought he saw something, but it must have been the shadows.

"The hull was busted up pretty bad after the attack," Jet said, puffing on his cigarette. "I started patching it up. You'll be able to see where I left off."

"By myself?"

"You have to earn it," Jet said flatly. "Spike knew that. I'm surprised he would trust someone who didn't."

Jet stood and left Dante alone with his thoughts. Dante watched Jet leave and sighed. Where was he going to find supplies?

-----

The storm had passed. Brief, sporadic sprinkles are all that remained of the rain. Dante smiled as he removed his hood and looked around the market square. Dozens of merchants had their shops set up, bartering and selling goods to anyone who would buy. The smell of freshly baked bread and spices filled the air. The people began to pack the streets, squeezing between one another to get at the deals. Dante grinned and made his way through the crowd. He bumped into several people on his way through the throng; it was unavoidable. As he came out on the other side, Dante grinned even wider. As he rounded the corner, he pulled out the wallets and purses he had pinched. 

_These should help_, he thought as he made his way toward the scrap yard.

Jet pulled up a list of bounties on his screen. Scrolling through the list he came upon Dante's picture. 

"I knew I'd seen his face before," Jet smirked. "Hmmm. Says he's a thief AND a con artist."

Jet leaned back in his chair and puffed a cigarette. 

"Well, Mr. Razeal, seems like your little game is up."

Dante strolled into the scrap yard just as the owner was finishing up a transaction.

"And just insert your card here," the owner indicated. "And these spare ship parts are as good as yours."

Dante's ears perked up as he caught the end of the sentence. Eyeing the truck next to him, a devilish grin formed on his face. He casually made his way to the driver's side and gave the handle a little tug. No luck. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small, thin wire and jammed it into the lock. Dante fiddled with it for a few seconds before it clicked. Opening the door, Dante hopped into the truck and hit the accelerator.

"Ah, now I can finally finish my project. Do you know that making this ship from scratch has taken me six years but now…hey…HEY THAT'S MY TRUCK!!"

Dante laughed to himself as he watched the two men run into the street and yelled at him as he sped off.

"This must be my luck day," Dante chuckled as he sped toward the Bebop.

Upon his arrival, Dante quickly parked the truck down an alley and made his way to the hangar doors. Jet was waiting for him with his arms folded and smoking another cigarette.

"Well Jet," Dante smirked. "It seems that I'm now one step closer to bringing the Bebop back to life…"

Jet was on him in an instant, lifting Dante by his throat and slamming him into the side of the Bebop.

"Dante Razeal," Jet hissed. "Wanted for theft, fraud, forgery, grand theft, and being a con artist. There's a thirty million woolong bounty on your head."

"You forgot that also in fifty attempts, I've never been caught," Dante grinned.

"Heh, well I guess it's my lucky day."

Dante shifted, and then suddenly broke free from Jet's grasp. Flipping over the older man, Dante landed in a fighting stance.

"So now you want to try your luck? What happened to us being partners?"

Jet raised his gun up. "When were you planning on telling me about the bounty? Was it before or after you robbed us blind?"

"Us?" Dante asked. "Uh, I didn't think it mattered. I was willing to help you, shouldn't that be enough?"

"Forgive me for not taking help without asking its price."

"No price," Dante said. "All I want is to finish what Spike started."

Jet stared at Dante hard for a moment before lowering his gun. 

"Like I said," Jet said flatly. "One chance."

Dante nodded and ran back to the truck. Gathering a few pieces of metal, he ran back to the ship and began looking the ship over for holes and other damage. For the most part, the ship was in pretty good shape. There was no unusual damage, aside from the occasional bullet hole, but nothing that would take more than a day of repair. Dante eagerly started repairs. He patched holes, reconnected busted wires, and made sure other areas were in good shape as well. Inside the Bebop, Jet listened to an old blues track to drown out the noise of Dante's repairs. 

"The kid's got drive," Jet nodded. "But that won't be enough."


End file.
